poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Unicron vs Predacons/The Birth of the Terrorcons
This is how Unicron vs Predacons and The Birth of the Terrorcons goes in Transformers Prime: Friendship is Magic: Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising. ??? Starscream: Shockwave. How was your journey? Shockwave: Long. Explain why you have summoned me to the middle of nowhere. Starscream: Because I have located our army. The clones sniffed out quite the mother lode, wouldn't you say? Ratchet: I recommend that we utilize the warship's operating system to search for Megatron's life signal. Smokescreen: Doc, that remodel who kicked our tailpipes he might have looked and sounded like oldbucket-head, but it wasn't him. That much I know. But even if a fraction of Megatron's Spark still flickers within his body, the ship's scanners may pick it up. Skylynx: So, you find me amusing? Darksteel: Ow. That hurt! Starscream: That bone could be your comrade some day! Now stop fooling around and return to the task at hand! Unicron: I do find it curious...that I am not the only one currently seeking the remains of mighty legions. Shockwave: It cannot be! Starscream: It defies logic. Lord Megatron! But but how? Y-You, uh oh, what does it matter? Our master is back and looking far more imposing than ever! My liege, rest assured, we have been working tirelessly in your absence to build an army powerful enough to conquer Cybertron. Unicron: I do not wish to conquer this world. I wish to eradicate it. Starscream: Ye... uh a-apologies, lord Megatron. I-I can't say that I'm following. Unicron: Silence! Your master is under my control. I am the Destroyer of World, the Bringer of Chaos, and the Lord of the Undead. Shockwave: Unicron. Skylynx: I say we show the Lord of the undead what it's like to be unliving! Rip him to shreds! ??? Ratchet: Megatron's life signal. So, somewhere inside that new body armor he's alive? He's perished and returned before a phenomenon no doubt aided by the blood of Unicron, which has coursed through his veins. The coordinates indicate he's left Darkmount. Triangulating his exact position. We were there earlier today. Rainbow Dash: Predaking's refuge? Applejack: Unicron's retracing our steps? Whoa, wait. What in Alpha Trion's beard is that? ??? Unicron: My legion... arise, and purge this world with your dragon fire! Shockwave: Terrorcons created from Predacons? It defies all science. Starscream: We're doomed! Shockwave: Given that we are dealing with Unicron himself, the energy mass can be only one thing dark energon. But for what purpose? We all saw it.The valley was filled with ancient Predacon bones. Unicron's raising an undead army. One currently traveling across the hydrax plateau towards...the well of Allsparks, the mostdirect route to Cybertron's core...and Primus. Unicron: The past shall consume the future,the dead shall consume the living,and chaos shall reign supreme! ??? Bumblebee: Unicron clearly seeks to access our planet's core from the same point of entry that we used to restore it. Rarity: No doubt, with every intention of undoing our efforts. Ratchet: So, what do we do? We put ourselves between Unicron's army and the well. Our strongest assets are this warship and whatever relics might be stored in its vault. Last time I looked, just the Polarity Gauntlet and the Immobilizer. Hopefully the genuine article this time. I'll round up the secret weapons. Bulkhead, think you can pilot this ship? Bulkhead: 'Con engineering. Bumblebee: User-friendly, right? Ratchet, you've given your all to save this world once already. Ratchet: Where are you taking us? We have a right to know! Meanwhile Darksteel: Skylynx, look! One of us! Skylynx: Indeed, Darksteel most likely our predecessor. Predaking: The burial ground desecrated, strip-mined of all that remained of our ancestors. Darksteel: You should have been here to see 'em rise and shine! Predaking: They live? Skylynx: If you call being undead "living". Predaking: Dark magic. Perpetrated by the demon who lives in Megatron's skin. Skylynx: Just be glad you're alive so the demon can't pull your strings. Predaking: Do you not comprehend the scope of this tragedy? We three are proof that our mighty race might once again have flourished. Their remains must be reclaimed, if for no other reason than to be properly laid back to rest. Darksteel: And who made you boss? Predaking: I am not your boss. I AM YOUR KING! brings out his claws and fights his fellow Predacons